Latenight Snack
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Who says you have to use a kitchen for only cooking? Mickey and Minnie cook up some fun in the kitchen one night in a different way... And things really heat up quickly. Lemon/fluff fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey, everybody, and welcome to my 34th Disney fic (32 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This fic is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. Hope you enjoy it. No flames or critsism please.

I want to wish a very special and dear pal of mine a very happy birthday today, and dedicate this fic to her. Ya know who ya are! Happy birthday Chlstarr! ;D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

LATENIGHT SNACK

It was late at night inside the Mouse household. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. Well... almost everything.

Minnie had woken up a couple of minutes ago, with a bit of a thirst. However, try as she might, she couldn't go back to sleep. She wasn't sleepy. She'd slept for maybe a couple of hours, but found herself already awake. Looking up, she saw her still-sleeping husband, and smiled. Mickey was sleeping soundly, with one arm wrapped protectively around her. She had drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest and one arm around him, just like she did every night.

She figured she'd sneak downstairs to get a drink of water and a little snack, then come back and snuggle up to him again. Oh, sure, she could read a book, but why do that when she could snuggle with her lover? The choice was obvious. She craned her neck to give him a light, soft kiss on his cheek, then attempted to slip quietly out of his grasp. As she shifted, he only pulled her closer, restricting her movement. Great. She smiled, though. Oh, well. She could lay there longer with him. Content to just lay there with him until she drifted off to sleep again, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. But just after several seconds, he shifted, lifting his arm as he rolled onto his side.

She watched him, sitting propped up on her arm, and waited till she knew he was sleeping soundly once more. She decided to go get a quick drink then return to snuggle. She leaned down closer to him and softly kissed one of his big, round ears, stiffling a giggle as it twitched.

"Be back in a bit, cutie," she whispered. She contemplated highly on nibbling playfully on his ear, but knew it would wake him. She'd nibble on him later. She was okay with that. Minnie gently pulled back the covers and eased gently out of bed. Tip-toeing across the room, Minnie quietly made her way out the door and started down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, Minnie pulled a sport bottle out of the fridge, pulled up the cap, and took a drink. She looked at the ice box door on the fridge. There were several pictures of her and Mickey together on it, each one bearing a fond memory. The young, little mouse smiled as she delicately traced her fingertips along the photos. There was a picture of them together in the park during a three-legged race. They had come in second place, but they still had a blast. They were both smiling ear to ear holding up their trophy together. Another picture was from the county fair, and was taken inside a photo booth. The first picture had them making a goofy face, the next was her sitting on his lap kissing his cheek with her arms around his neck, the third was of him kissing her neck, making her giggle, and the final one was of them both smiling and looking toward the camera, her head resting against the side of his.

The next photo was of them during the 4th of July picnic. They were both wearing patriotic attire and had one arm around one another as they held a small American flag in front of them, both smiling. Minnie held up her left hand and looked at the gold band with a white diamond in the center on her middle/ring finger, and felt her heart swell with love and pride as she admired it, her mind flooding with memories of her and Mickey's wedding day.

"Mickey..." she murmured warmly and fondly. Suddenly, Minnie felt warm arms wrap around her middle and she let out a surprised squeak. However, it only took that second for her to recognize the familar warmth and touch, and the familiar form pressed against her back. She turned her head around to see her ever loving husband smiling down at her. It was a sleepy smile, but an adorable one nonetheless.

"Hey, doll..." he said softly, giving her tiny body a gentle squeeze, which made her quiver with delight. Her pajamas was a simple pink, sleeveless nightgown that came to rest a little above her knees, so there was a slight chill. However, his warm body pressed against hers quickly elimanted that chill.

"Hey, sweetie..." she uttered back, smiling warmly up at him.

"What're ya doin' down here?"

"Oh, I just got a little thirsty, so I came down to get a drink of water, maybe a little snack. Wanna join me?"

"Sure. Ya comin' back t' bed?"

She set the bottle on the counter, then turned around in his arms so she'd be facing him and circled her arms around his torso. "As long as you're goin' back to bed too. I'm not laying down in an empty bed. You're gonna hafta be there too. You're gonna hafta be there with me, beside me."

He squeezed her. "Ya don't hafta worry 'bout that." He kissed her nose.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie said fondly.

"Love you, too," Mickey said back. He leaned down and swept his lips over hers, and Minnie felt her engine rev up. The second his lips met hers, a fire erupted within her soul, and swept through her very being. Sparks went off in her brain and her body quivered in his arms. Her instincts took over, and she kissed him back as one leg rose behind her. Soft moans began to escape her as she found his tounge with her own and began caressing it.

Her body heated up, and her heart began beating faster as her lungs slowly lost more and more oxygen. She knew she'd have to pull apart from him in order to breath, but she didn't want to. With all the swimming she'd done, plus kissing Mickey, she'd learned how to hold her breath a little longer, which was a major benifit as she could kiss him longer. However, her lungs began to burn and she knew she'd reached her body's limits. Her lips pulled away from his as she gasped for air, still feeling the tingle on her lips from his kiss. She gazed up into his eyes, her own dark brown eyes glazing over with desire.

After panting for a few seocnds, Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to his again. Both legs now planted firmly on the tile floor, Minnie was only vaguely aware of her tail twitching and curling in pleasure behind her, as his kiss had once again taken hold of her senses, making her oblivious to everything around them. However, she was fully aware of his hands as they began sliding up and down her body, making her feel even hotter.

Mickey broke the kiss, Minnie giving a small whine, and leaned in to her little neck as he started sweeping his kisses along her soft, tender skin. He knew what she wanted, and was more than happy to give it to her. Her eyes drifted shut as a soft sigh escaped her lips. With his hands on her sides, he held her close to him, and she had no complaints whatsoever. Her hands moved up to his head, keeping him at her neck, and began to massage his scalp. As he moved to the center of her neck, she tilted her head back, giving him easier access, and moaned when she felt him kiss in the crook of her neck and suck on her Adam's apple. Holding his head, she began directing him downward, him kissing along her collerbones, making her breaths become shorter and deeper. She lifted his head, to hers, capturing his lips with her own. Like so many others, the kiss was deep, passionate, loving and full of desire. And like others, it did wonders to her body, heart and mind.

As he slowly pulled away, he nipped at her bottom lip, making her inhale sharply, her mind fizzing out. He lifted her tiny body up in his arms and began nuzzling her neck, leaving hickeys as he went.

"Ooh..." she moaned. Her hands uncoinsciously began massaging his scalp, running through his hair, her index fingers twirling through it. "Mickey..." she moaned softly. She managed to get her brain to focus enough to remember that she was still wearing her night gown and that he was still wearing his lounge pants. She wanted rid of her gown. The thin fabric was only keeping their bodies apart. And she wanted him to get rid of his pants so she could see all that gorgeous, hot body of his. Since he was shirtless, she had the pleasure of seeing half his nude body, but there was more awesomeness to behold underneath those pants. He suddenly pulled away, gazing down into her eyes, which were now glazed over with desire.

"Ya still want t' get a snack?" he asked.

She smiled cutely and seductively as she licked her lips. "Yeah. You." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, making her point clear. After a few seconds, she pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

"Heh! Ya got it, kiddo," he grinned. Mickey turned his head around to see Pluto and Figaro who were lying on the floor sound asleep. "Hey, fellas." The dog and cat woke up and lifted their heads. "Can ya go upstairs for a bit?"

"More like a while..." Minnie whispered to him with a playful giggle. The two pets just looked at the mice curiously. Then Minnie poked her little head around Mickey. "_Now_ fellas."

The two pets nodded, got up and proceeded out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The young mice watched them leave, then turned to each other as they chuckled.

"Now we're alone," Minnie smiled slyly.

"Now we can start cookin' up some fun in th' kitchen," Mickey grinned.

"Hee hee! You read my mind..." She leaned up and kissed him.

Mickey stepped over to the counter and gently lifted his tiny young wife up onto it, her legs dangling over the side. She jummped a bit at first from the feel of the cold countertop against her rear and backs of her legs, but she quickly settled into it. He pulled her closer to him, her spreading her legs as he now stood between her thighs, and wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her feet behind him. He lifted a hand to her ear and trailed his index finger along the edge of it, making her giggle and tilt her head to the side from the tickly sensation.

"I love ya, ya know that?" he said, his warm smile making her heart flutter.

"I love you, too," she said with a loving smile as she gazed up into his eyes. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his affectioonately. "So much." As she pulled away, they shared a smile.

"Ya ready t' have some fun?"

She chuckled. "Do ya even hafta ask? Heh heh! You know I'm always ready to have some fun with you." She chuckled.

"How 'bout I just call ya my 'Little Fun Time Mouse'."

She snickered. "Only if I can call you 'My Big Fun Time Mouse'."

"You've got yerself a deal, little lady."

Both chuckled. Then Mickey leaned down and pecked her lips. Taking her hands, he moved them to her sides, sliding them behind her on the counter. She smiled as she gazed up into the adorable, deep brown eyes of the boy she loved and admired with all her heart and soul, with every fiber of her being.

"Do ya have any idea how cute ya are?" he asked.

She blushed. "No." She gave a cute little smile. "Do you have any idea how handsome you are?"

"I'm serious."

She giggled. "So am I."

He leaned down and started nibbling on her round ear, making her shiver with pleasure and giggle. "Yer so darn cute..." He licked her ear, and she squeaked from the pleasure. He was doing some crazy things to her body, and she loved it and wanted more. The crazier the better. "Yer cute as a button..." He moved down to her cheek. "Cuter than that..." He swept his lips over hers, making her tail twitch. "Nothing can top you." He moved down to her neck, making the young girl suck in a breath. Her heart was racing and her mind was foggy. "Yer so sweet..." He nipped softly at her skin, and she moaned. "...so soft..." He licked her neck, earning another moan and slight jerk from her. "...so cute and beautiful." He kissed her Adam's apple, making her gasp in pleasure as her head rolled back. "I'm helpless..." He pulled away and met her eyes, which were glazed over. "I love you, Min."

"Oh, Mickey..." she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her body. "I love you, too. So, so much..." She leaned up as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. As they gazed deeply into one another's eyes, Minnie trailed a hand tenderly down his torso, and much to her delight and excitment, she felt every one of his toned muscles. Her barely-there touch made him shiver, as her touch was soft and warm... much like soft silk or velvet. "Do you know how hot you are?" she asked him, a playful, honest smile graced upon her lips.

Mickey had always been her hero, her idol. In school when she was asked to do a report on her hero or the person she admired the most, Mickey was always the subject. It was natural, but before they got married, she had her guilty fantasies of how he looked without a shirt, as well as what he looked like naked, how awesome he'd be in bed - and other places - and how amwazing he'd feel between her legs. She always knew she loved him, more than life itself. But until they got married, she was never able to explore the more perverted side of her personality. But once they got married... it was a whole new ball game. She actually didn't know just how perverted her thoughts or herself could be, but once they got married, she quickly found out. Although she's kidded him about being a pervert, in truth, she was every bit a perv as he was.

He shook his head in respose to her question, which was more of a statment for her.

"The sun has nothing on you," she smiled, a little playfully but honestly. "You're soo cute and hot..." Her little peach cheeks were now a sweet, cute shade of pink as she leaned forward and kised his chest, nipping lovingly at his skin. "I'm helpless... I'm putty in your hands." She smiled sweetly and demurely up at him. I'm yours, sweetheart."

He chuckled. "Well, you're like a cute, soft, cuddly little doll."

"Oh, Mickey..." she purred, her cheeks turning a deeper pink. "I'm _your_ little plushie."

They shared a smile, then Mickey leaned down and swept his lips over hers, making her moan into his mouth. Minnie kissed her husband back, her tongue fighting for dominance over his. Minnie felt his hands rest on her hips, then slowly begin to work their way up her body, making her moan even more. Then she felt his hands slide down her slender, tiny frame, and his fingers slip under the bottom of her nightgown. She pulled away from his lips just long enough for him to pull the sheer garment up over her little head, her raising her arms to allow it to easily slip off, the gown being discarded on the floor, then met his lips once again. After a few seconds, he pulled away and gazed at her tiny, underwear-clad body. She shyly adverted her gaze downward for a second before lifiting it back up to meet his. His eyes were filled with desire; desire for her, and it made her quiver with excitment at the thought of where things would surely lead. She had a sudden powerful urge to surrender her body to him and satisfy his ever dirty desire, and to satisfy her own as well.

Her own eyes were glazed over with love and desire as she gazed up into his, and as she looked over that hot, rockin' body of his. Those tight, toned muscles, that gorgeous onyx skin, that handsome physic. It was all enough to make a girl swoon, and boy, was she swooning. Her tail was swishing and twitching excitedly behind her.

Mickey looked over the young, girl mouse before him. Her underwear was a simple blue and white striped string bikini with blue tie sides, and a white soft-cup triangle bra. He also noticed the little bulges that were her areolas poking through the soft cotton fabric of her bra. Ironically, on the front of her bikini panties, was "Property of Mickey" written in glittery red.

"When didja have that made?" he asked.

She glanced down to the lettering, then back up to him, smiling sweetly. "I sewed them on. I got the letters from a craft shop and sewed them on. Like it?"

"Yeah! I just... can't believe ya did that."

"Why wouldn't I?" The small mouse giggled. "You're the only guy that has my heart and my body. No other guy even has one of them. You have both, forever. I'm all yours, Mickey. No one elses. All yours. Forever." She leaned up and pecked his nose.

He smiled warmly. "And I'm yours."

She giggled. "And don't you forget it."

After chuckling together, Mickey gently trailed his fingers up the fronts of her legs, making her tingle, and stroked his fingertips up her hips to her sides. When he trailed one finger along the top of her panty's waistband, tickling her lower abdomen and sending an erotic tingle down between her legs, she really wanted rid of her underwear.

"Are ya gonna undress me?" the tiny girl mouse asked with a cute, devilish smile.

Her lover complied, and leaned down to her tiny neck and began trailing kisses and light sucks along her sift, tender skin. This earned a blissful moan from her. His hands moved around her back and she felt them move up to the back strap of her bra. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him fiddle with the clasp, and she sucked in a breath when she felt it come undone. He pulled away and she raised her left arm across her chest, holding her bra on. She smiled slyly, then gave him a wink.

Slowly, making a bit of a show out of it, she lifted her hands to her shoulders and slipped the straps off them, down her arms, pulling her bra off completely. Keeping her eyes locked with his and smiling with pink cheeks, Minnie dropped her bra onto the floor, her small, A-cup breasts now in full view to him. Mickey gazed at her small, perky breasts; the two mostly-flat prominances of her boobs, her puffy little areolas, and her half-erect nipples. Due to the cool air in the kitchen and to her breasts being now fully exposed to him, Minnie's nipples hardened slightly and her areolas puffed up a bit.

"Whoa..." was all Mickey could say, as his brain had shut down completely.

Her muzzle was a cute pink, but she was flattered that he liked her body. "You gonna touch them or just stare at 'em?" she encouraged cutely and playfully. She took his hands and placed them over her boobs, making her heart skip a beat at the touch of his warm palms pressing against her delicate, tender skin; against her nips and buds. As he gave her tits a small squeeze, her nipples reacted instantly, becoming even harder and sticking out further, her areolas also puffing up more as well as a moan escaped her lips. "Mmm... Yes..." She hummed as he started to caress them, and when he squeezed them gently again, she moaned louder as her hands gripped the edge of the counter. She felt her clitoris reacting just like her nipples - becoming hard and beginning to tingle. Her body was heating up. When his fingers began to trace circles around the tiny onyx rings of her areolas, not touching them, she fidgeted on the contertop, feeling the need to beg him to touch them and her nips as well.

He tortured her, teasing her as he purposly avoided touching the most sensitive parts of her breasts. Her breasts were very sensitive, but her areolas and nipples were even more sensitive. Then, finally, after what felt like an eternity to Minnie, she felt his fingers began to twiddle her perky nubs and buds, earning a cute squeak from her.

"Oooh! Yes, Mickey..." she moaned, her back arching as her head rolled back. At his touch, her nips became their hardest and her buds their puffiest and bumpiest. She felt herself getting wet between her legs, and she knew she was getting her underwear wet. Not like she cared at the moment.

Mickey glanced down between her legs and grinned when he saw the damp spot now in the crotch of her bikini panty. "Yer gettin' hot and wet..." he grinned.

She looked up at him with hazy eyes. "It's... Ooh... because you're... Mmm... m-making me so hot... and... Yes... s-so wet..." she said, her voice quivering as he continued to fondle her tits.

"Then how 'bout I take this off you...?"

"Please do!" she urged, her eyes sparkling at the mere thought of being naked in front of him.

He slipped his hands down her petite frame and stepped out from between her little legs as he pushed them together. Then he bent down and drug his tongue along her flat stomach, along the top of the waistband of her underwear.

"Ooh..." Minnie moaned, pleasurable shivers going up her spine. He teased her as he moved his hands to her hips, where the tie sides lay, and tugged at them, making her heart skip. Then he teased her further as he slipped his index fingers into the front of the waistband and pulled it out away from her body a bit, then licked further down on her lower belly, almost at the top of her mons. "Oooh... Please take off my panties, Mickey..." Minnie pleaded. She hated to beg, but she needed to feel that hot, wet tongue of his licking all her most sensitive places. She needed to feel it working its magic and making her cum, and licking up all her orgasmic juices.

He pulled away, gave her a devilish smile that made her quiver, then pulled at the strings of her bikini. As the strings come undone, the thin, cotton/spandex fabric simply lay upon her skin; the only remaining barrior between her body and his. He leaned down to her crotch and took the fabric between his teeth, tugging at it. She placed her hands on the counter and lifted herself up enough for him to pull her underwear out from under her. He stood up, the garment between his teeth, and she lowered herself back onto the counter, her bare little butt meeting the now warm marble of the counter. He grabbed the garment and tossed it to the floor. Minnie smiled deviously as she spread her legs open again, inviting him to get between them as she showed him her "girly stuff". She looked up at him shyly, yet deviously. Her cheeks were flushed, but she still felt her confidence raise.

"Wow..." he uttered. Her mons and labia were shaved as clean and smooth as could be, and her perky, little, pink clitoris was poking out from between her lips at the top of her little slit. And because her legs were spread a little, he also saw her pink, fleshy inner lips. As his eyes moved upward, he took in every beautiful, cute detail of her tight, tiny body. Every crease, every curve was beautiful. Every dimple, goosebump and dip of skin. As his eyes rose to her face, it was that that toped off the elegance and beauty before him. Her dark brown eyes shone and sparkled with pure love and desire for him. Her muzzle was a sweet shade of pink, and her smile was sweet, warm, and alluring. The moonlight shone through the kitchen window just off to the side of them, eluminating the kitchen with a soothing, tranquil glow. Not too bright, but not too dim. He could still make out every detail of her body. She looked like a bare little angel; a goddess of love, an angel of the night, one of pure beauty and cuteness. "Yer so gosh darn cute, I could just eat ya right up!"

She smiled warmly and slyly. "Well, why don't you just consider me your little midnight snack?" She was shaking with excitement now. She knew him. It wouldn't take much coaxing to tempt his primal urges until he gave in, and then she'd explore that familar world of intense, awesome, out of this world pleaure that he took her to so often.

He grinned, and took her hands and slid them across the counter behind her. "Well, whaddaya know... It's snack time..." That said, he leaned down and swept his lips over hers, making her moan as every inch of her body tingled. Even her tail twitched happily behind her. As their lips remianed locked in a heated kiss, their tongues beginning to dance together each fighting for control and dominance, he took the opporunity to have some fun with another sensitive part of her body: her tail.

Moving his right hand behind her, he stroked his fingertips over the top of her tail, right at the base. She moaned into his mouth from the pleaure, and he felt her tail erect, raising upward a few inches into the air. Grinning against her lips, he knew how to make her beg for mercy, to make her beg for him to give her more. He knew every sweet spot on her tiny, slender, soft body, epsecially the really extra sweet spots - her pleasure zones. Her mons, clitoris and G-spot tied for first, her outer labial and inner labial lips and her nipples and areoals all tied for a close second, and her breasts and tail tied for third. What was the forth? Her tummy and soft, yet firm little butt cheeks.

Moving his left hand behind her, he pressed his index and middle finger against the small of her back, another sweet spot that also tied with the rest for fourth place. Another moan escaped her mouth and into his as the fingers of his left hand pressed and rubbed against the small of her back, while his right fingers rubbed and played with the base of her tail, all making her mind extra foggy from the wonderful pleasure. The sensations made her body tingle, as her tiny tail quivered; its end swishing and twitching more wildly now. Her arms instinctively and uncoinciously found their way around his torso, holding her dearest companion closer to her bodice. After a few seconds, he moved down to her neck and started kissing and sucking gently on her sensitive skin.

"Oohh..." she moaned as her head rolled back, giving him easier access to her neck. When she felt his warm lips move down to the top of her chest, her heart skipped a beat, and she mentally willed him to kiss further down her body. Much, much further down... "Mmm..." she moaned as she felt his hands on her sides, gently caressing and massaging her skin. As he kissed back up to her neck, she felt his hands cup her tiny breasts. "Unhh..." she moaned. Mickey started sucking on her neck as he began twiddling his index fingers over her buds and nips, causing her back to arch as continuous jolts of pleasure went up her spine. "Unhh!" she moaned louder. Her nipples hardened completely and stuck out and her areolas puffed up and became bumpy. "Unh... Mickey... p-please... g-go lower..." she begged.

He pulled his hands away from her now perky breasts and moved them to her hips as he started kissing his way down her quivering body, making her coo, squeak and fidget in sheer delight. He moved down the little body of the girl, kissing and nipping at her silky soft, smooth skin.

"Ooh... Mickey..." Minnie moaned. His hands rubbed her back while his lips worked their magic on her front, driving her crazy with desire. He kissed down her flat, little belly, making her giggle as he went. And when she felt his tongue slip inside her little belly button, she giggled even more and louder.

He pulled away and gazed up at her. "Now I'm kinda feelin' thirsty..."

She smiled suggestively down at him as her tail wagged in delight and eager anticipation, her eyes widening and sparkling with anticipation and excitement. "I've got lots for you to drink..." _Yes_, _finally!_ she thought. He leaned close and planted a soft kiss on her smooth and soft mons. "Oooh..." she moaned as she twitched slightly, feeling her mound tingle. He then licked up her mons. "Ooh!" she moaned, and twitched more this time from the jolt that shot up her spine. Mickey moved lower and looked at the tiny slit between her now puffy lips. He looked up at her and she raised a hand to rub his head. "Drink up, baby..." she coaxed with a smile. "Drink all ya want..."

"You ready t' squirm?" he asked.

"Ooh, yes... Make me-" He licked up her clit, making her jerk and squeak in pure ecstasy as a powerful jolt of pleasure pulsed through her young, tender, sensitive body. "-s-squirm!" He started licking her hard, perky nub, and he felt her grip on his head tighten a bit. "Ooohh!" she moaned as he licked her button. She felt it twitch from the attention he was giving it, and she also felt the head of her button move upward with every lick up it he made. "Yes, Mickey... Y-Yes...!"

He felt her fully erect nub twitch and throb against his tounge, and he knew she was enjoying this immensly. He glanced up to her and saw the expression of pure sensual bliss and ecstacy on her sweet, little face, and that she was gripping the edge of the counter with one hand for dear life. He swirled his tongue around her hard, erect glans, feeling it twitch and spasm a bit against his tounge from the attention it was receiving. Minnie moaned in ecstacy and fidgeted, feeling her orgasm building quickly. As he moved upward and nipped on the soft, smooth, highly sensitive skin of her mons, she squeaked in sheer ecstasy, the sensation speeding her toward her peak. As Mickey moved down her tender, young body again, he amped things up. He slipped his tongue between her lips.

"Nhg! M-Mickey...!" Minnie moaned, her body jerking as she gripped the counter and his head tighter at the feel of his hot, wet tongue slipping between her folds and up into her canal. "Unh!" the tiny, young mouse moaned as she felt his tongue began slipping in and out of her. His top lip rubbed against her clit head and the top of his tongue rubbed against her G-spot, all increasing her pleasure, making her moan louder, pant deeper and harder, and making her body twitch and shake. Her legs shook as her body jerked endlessly, her willingly and eagerly succumbing to the awesome power of his tongue. She moved her free hand to his head, gripping it and keeping his head between her legs desperately, clutching it for dear life. His tongue felt so incredible inside her. Oh, but he was just getting started.

He'd learned a long time ago that Minnie was very sensitive, and that it was so easy to make her cum. Before they got married, he'd always assumed it would take minutes, perhaps twenty or thirty or so, for Minnie to reach orgasm. However, that has never been the case. During the first time they "did it" together, and every time after that, he'd learned that she only took a few seconds or several, a minute at the most - and that was if she was trying to hold it back - for her to reach orgasm. That's how sensitive she was, and how aroused by him she always got. Just a simple touch could often bring her to climax. It made it all the more fun for the both of them.

Lifting his hands, he cupped her small breasts, making her breathing hitch, and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Unhh!" she groaned, her head rolling back and her back arching. When he began stroking and tweaking her hard nipples and puffy, bumpy areolas, she moaned louder as her pleasure was further intensified. "M-Mickey...!" With his fingers twiddling over her erect nubs and puffy and bumpy rings, his tongue slipping in and out of her vagina, and his top lip rubbing against her stiff, perky clit glans, it was all too much for her young body to bear. "Ooohh... Y-Yes... I'm... g-gonna cum, M-Mickey..." she groaned, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

"Du um ye..." she heard him say, him keeping his tongue inside her. She knew what he'd said. Then she felt his tongue slip out of her. "Don't cum yet..." he repeated, and she squeaked and her body jerked again when she felt his tongue forced beween her tight lips again. With all the attenion he was giving the most sensitive areas of her body - save for her mons and outer labia - she was so close to cumming. She was on the edge. And when his tongue rubbed roughly against her G-spot, that did it. That pushed her over the edge. She felt her cunt, button and mound begin to tingle, her flower and cunt begin to spasm and contract around his tounge, and a great sudden tension in her button and flower. "Eek!" she squeaked in ecstasy, trying to hold back her orgasm. "I... c-can't hold it... any longer... M-Mickey..." And she couldn't. Her orgasm exploded through her tiny frame as her body, legs and tail began to shake uncontrollably, and as her cum began spurting out from her slit. "Ahh! M-Mickey... I'm... c-cumming! Yess!" she groaned as she came, and shoved his head deeper between her legs.

Mickey felt the first squirt of her hot, wet cum hit the back of his throat, followed by the second squirt, then the third. The fourth came out as a shorter squirt, and the fifth even shorter. The sixth was a surge of cum, oozing out from her tiny tract, all within just about five seconds into her climax. He tasted the sweet taste of her juices as it flowed into his mouth and down his throat. She tasted of... peaches? Ironic. He felt her vaginal walls and pussy lips contract and spasm around his tongue, as did she. She felt it more than he did.

Minnie shook as she pushed his head between her legs, her legs shaking voilently around him, her toes curling, and her tail shaking wildly as she groaned, squeaked and panted in blissful ecstasy as the waves of hot, tingly pleasure pulsed through her body. Both of them felt her vaginal walls and vulva contract and spasm around his tongue, and her clitoris twitch and throb against his lip with every spasm in her groin and every spurt of her cum, her more so than him. After twenty seconds, Minnie's orgasm ended, and she slowly stopped convulsing and shaking as her body began to relax, it coming down from her high, leaving her out of breath. The convulsions in her groin slowly diminished as she stopped ejaculating, leaving only a drop or small ooze of her remaining cum to come out. Mickey licked up her juices, her twitching at the feel, and stood, licking his lips.

"That sure quienched my thirst! Ya taste great!"

Still panting rather heavily, her muzzle flushed from her powerful, intense orgasm, Minnie looked up at him with a warm smile, lips parted. "...Thanks... I'm so glad you think so..."

He leaned close and kissed her forehead. "I know so. Ya taste sweeter than any kind o' dessert."

Her cheeks flushed a bit more, his words making her heart flutter. "Oh, Mickey..." She leaned up to peck his lips softly, having to crane her neck due to the height difference. "I'm glad you liked it." She smiled slyly and sweetly. "You can drink from me anytime... My legs are always open for you..." They shared a smile. "Sooo... do you wanna eat me out some more?" she asked with a cute, hopeful smile. "I've got more 'sweet treats' for you..."

"Yeah? Like what?" he grinned.

Minnie giggled, and poked a finger on her mons. "I've got a nice warm and soft little muffin for you..." She pointed to her clitoris. "...and I've got a little berry..." She snickered. "It's still really hard right now, but I know that's how you like it." Then she pointed to her labia. "...and I've got a juicy little peach too... All for you, baby..."

He leaned down closer to her. "You forgot something."

She tilted her head. "Hm?"

He raised his hands to her breasts and stroked his index fingers across her now lightly puffy areolas and non-erect nipples, making her moan softly as the former started to puffen up once more and the latter started to stick out and harden again. "You've also got some soft, tiny marshmallows and berries too."

"Oh, yeah..." she said softly, becoming lost in his eyes and touch once again. "...They also get h-hard and puffy and bumpy if y-you touch them, but... I know that's how you l-like 'em..."

"I like all of you..." he said warmly, leaning close to nuzzle her head and kiss her cheek.

A soft, happy sigh escaped the young mouse as she smiled at her husband's affection, nuzzling him back. "...And I love all of you..." Their eyes met for a moment before they nuzzled noses. Pulling away, he smiled deviously.

"So is the all-you-can-eat-buffet still open?"

She grinned, spreading her legs a little wider. "Oh, it's open, alright... It's always open to you... twenty-four/seven, three/sixty-five."

"Well, looks like I'm feeling a little snacky after all..."

"Dig in..." she urged with a devilish smile.

Mickey leaned down and drug his tongue across her warm, incredibly soft mons.

"Eek!" Minnie squeaked in ecstasy, twitching as her mound tingled from his tongue licking her highly sensitive skin down there. To him, it was like eating a warm, smooth marshmallow. That's how soft her skin was.

"Mmm... What a soft, smooth and delicious little muffin ya have..." he hummed against her skin, his hot breath flowing across the skin of her marshmallow mound.

"T-Thanks... I'm g-glad you like-" He licked roughly up her muffin, making her jerk. "-it!" she squeaked as a powerful jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. Her hips would have bucked had she not been sitting down, but her legs did shake and her clit twitched. She started panting as he licked and kissed her mound, making another orgasm quickly build within her. He started sucking gently on her mostly-flat mound, leaving hickeys and making her twitch. He could have sworn he felt the body of her clit twitch beneath the skin of her muffin as he pressed his lips into her oh, so soft and smooth skin.

Then he let his upper teeth graze over her skin, and her body jerked as she inhaled sharply from the sudden pleaurable sensation. Her panting was starting to deepen, her orgasm close already. Then he nipped on her skin.

"Nhg!" she squeaked in delight, her body jerking and hips twitching on the counter. "Y-Yes, Mickey... Eat my llittle muffin... Eat me out...!" she urged, her voice quivering. He did as she wanted and started licking up her mound roughly and kissing a little harder, which increased her pleasure. She was so close... "Ooohh... Y-Yeah, M-Mickey... R-Right there!" He nipped on her skin once more, right in the center of her love mound, and that did it. Minnie squeaked in delight as she felt a sudden pressure build up quickly in her clit and vag and her mound, clit and vulva begin to tingle, and knew she was going to explode. First, a bit of her cum oozed out of her tiny tract, then two seconds later, she squirted as she came, hard. "I'm cumming, baby!" Minnie cried as her orgasm burst within her, her cum squirting out from her pulsing, throbbing slit. Her legs and body shook, her tail thrashed about wildly, her hips jerked and her toes curled. As she came, he continued to kiss, lick and nip on her muffin, intensifiying her pleasure and making her squirt more. After a few longer bursts of cum followed by several shorter bursts, her juices then began to just ooze out of her tract. After cumming for twenty seconds, her orgasm had diminished, leaving little Minnie a little breathless as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Mickey licked, kissed and sucked on her mound for a few several more seconds, making sure she was done and making her moan softly from the feel, then licked up her lips, making her squeak and twitch as he licked up the last few drops of her cum, then stood up, smiling down at her. "Seems your soft, smooth little muffin comes with its own filling..."

Minnie blushed. "Yeah... it does..." She giggled, her muzzle flushed from her climax. "I'm glad you like my filling..."

"I do. But I haven't had my fill of your 'sweet little treats' yet..."

She shook with anticipation, her eyes sparkling with her heightened arousal. "Well, my 'little treats' are all yours, baby... They're waiting for you... And so am I..." Minnie flexed her groin muscles, making her nub twitch invitingly for him, though her words were invitation enough for him.

Mickey leaned down again, hovering his face just inches away from her groin. Her smile grew wider the closer he got. Deciding to tease her and torture her a little, he stuck out his tongue and inched closer to her still-hard nub. Minnie again shook with anticipation, waiting to feel that undescribable amount of pleasure that she knew she was about to feel; that hot jolt of intense, electrfying pleasure that only he could give her. But he stopped only about an inch from her love button. His hot breath caressed her sensitive skin, flowing over her mound, nub and outer and inner lips, making her quiver. Her smile faded slightly then, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Ooh, please don't tease me, Mickey... You know I can't stand it when you do that..."

He looked up at her, grinning evily. "I know." He exhaled, letting his hot breath flow across her skin once more.

She quivered, the pleasurable sensation giving her goosebumps across her body. "Ooh... Please, Mickey... make me cum..."

He grinned. "Now I've got a hankerin' for a little pink berry..."

Minnie quivered at the knowledge of what he meant, but she didn't have time for anything else as she felt his hot, wet tongue lick up her hard nub. "Eek!" she squeaked as a powerful jolt of pleasure shot up her spine, her body jumping on the counter. "Ooohh..." she moaned as his tongue circled around the little head of her clit. It continued to twitch constantly as his magical tongue licked on it. "Unnhh... Yeah... R-Right there, Mickey!" Her breathing was beginning to deepen and her body was starting to twitch and jerk more, indicating she was already close to another orgasm.

Kicking things up a notch, Mickey moved his lips around her tiny, throbbing nub and started sucking on it.

"Nhg!" she half squeaked, half groaned as she felt him start sucking on her clitoris, making her jerk and her tail almost whip behind her. As he sucked on her perky, pink nub, he started using his tounge to lick it, doubling her pleasure. "Y-Yes, Mickey... S-Suck me!" Then Mickey did something else he knew would drive her crazy. Pulling his lips away, her giving a small, soft whine in protest at the loss of his touch, and licked his tounge up over her clitoral hood. Minnie responded with a loud moan and a twich of her hips. Then he moved his tongue to the small area of skin where her mons met with her hood, and started licking there. Minnie responded with a louder moan and her hips twitching again.

Minnie suddenly felt an increase in pressure buildup in her clit, vag and mons, and knew she was gonna cum. Her fingers gripped his head as her legs began to twitch and shake and her body began to convulse. "I-I'm... gonna c-cum..." she moaned. As he moved back to her clitoris and moved his lips around it and started sucking and licking on it again, Minnie squeaked in ecstasy as she had her orgasm. "Oooh! I'm cumming! Yes!" Minnie exclaimed as she came, spurting her hot dew out of her slit. Using his top lip to rub her button, Mickey moved his tounge down to tickle and tease her pulsing tract, tasting her sweet, hot cum as it squirted out of it. The force of her contractions made it slightlty difficult to keep his tongue right at her tiny hole, as her cum spurted out of it quickly. But her spurts soon turned to smaller spurts and finally to oozes, as her cum just oozed out in small streams. For twenty seconds Minnie came and squirted, her tail twitching and curling wildly, her toes curling and her body shaking, and then her orgasm faded away, leaving the tiny young mouse panting and twitching from his tongue still tickling her skin.

Mickey stood up, licking his maw clean of her juices. "Man, that was some good berry juice!" he said with a big grin.

Minnie sat, muzzle flushed, panting and squeaking softly with every exhale. "Thanks... I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"Are ya sure ya can handle me eatin' yer peach next?"

Minnie shivered with eager anticipation as her eyes sparkled with sudden intensity, and wasn't about to let him get out of it. "Are you kidding? 'Course I can handle it! I'm just extra sensitive down there since I've came three already..." Her smile grew into a devilish one. Extra sensitive meant she'd cum in no time again. "But I can certainly handle it." She spread her legs a bit, since she'd uncoinsciously closed them a little. She leaned back a bit, giving him a devilish smile. "Bring it on, big boy..."

"Oh, heck, yeah." Mickey didn't falter. He leaned down to her crotch and gazed over the sweet goodness before him. He looked up at her glittery eyes, seeing the expression of desire and excitement plastered to her adorable, innocent face. He stuck out his tongue, a mere inch away from her labia. Had she not been sitting on the counter, in a position to do so, she would have lifted her hips or shifted her hips so that she'd meet his tongue.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" Her voice was quivering with excitement and lust. It was true, he did. Although she didn't mind his teasing, loved it actually. Teasing always made things more fun. The more he'd tease her, the more she'd want him to touch or kiss or lick her. And if he teased long enough, she'd beg him to do it. And because his teasing always built up her anticipation and excitement, when he did finally give her what she wanted, it was all she could do to keep from losing control sometimes. Other times, she failed, and did lose control.

As he exhaled, Minnie shivered. His hot breath flowed across her delicate, sensitive skin, her body now aching to be touched and licked and kissed by him. In reflex, her clit flexed a bit and goosebumps appeared across her body. He seen it. He saw her pink, perky little nub move upward a bit before relaxing back to it's current position again. And he saw some goosebumps appear on her mostly-flat little mound.

"Are ya sure ya can handle this?" he asked, cracking a devious grin. She could tell he was planning something, and had no doubt she'd love it whatever it was.

"Of course I can han- Oooh!" Minnie squeaked in sudden ecstasy, unable to finish her sentence before a hot, wet tongue ran up her puffy outer labia, making her shake and her button and tail twitch.

"What a delicious and soft little peach ya have..." He licked up the center of her lips, licking up the small length of her inner lips as well.

"Y-Yes, Mickey! L-Lick my little cunny! Eat me out!" Minnie moaned in pleasure as he ate her out. "Uhg!" she gasped in delight when he suddenly nipped on her lips, causing her hips to jerk. His licked up the small length of her outer lips and inner lips, and she also felt it tickle the small, tight entrance to her vagina and her tiny tract, which doubled her pleasure. With a few more licks and nips on her outer and inner lips, earning moans and squeaks from the young mouse girl, she felt that familiar buildup in her button, flower and mound. "Ooh... I'm... gonna cum, Mickey..." He amped up his tactics. He started licking quicker and a little rougher and nipping more on her outer and inner labia, causing the girl to moan, squeak and twitch in erotic pleasure as it sped her over the edge of her peak. A squeak escaped her lips as she clenched her teeth, and she came. He body began to tremble and shake, her tail started to swish and wag about, her button began to twitch as it and her flower started throbbing, her mound tingled and her toes curled as waves of hot, intense pleasure coarsed through every inch of her body. "Mickey! I'm cumming..." she moaned as she came, spurting her hot cum out of her pulsing slit and tract.

Mickey moved his head a little further down her body just in time to catch the first three-inch long burst of her cum in his mouth. As his tongue continued to tease the tiny, delicate, super sensitive area of skin between her tract and vagina, his tongue occasinonally licking up her lips, he licked up all of her juices as she squirted. He also licked up her tract, which tickled and made her tingle a little more as she climaxed. His licking her made her cum harder and spurt more. Minnie's orgasm lasted for twenty seconds before it faded away, her moaning and twitching and jerking all the while, finally relaxing as she sat panting.

Mickey licked up the small trickle of cum from her tract, making her twitch and moan softly at the feel, and stood up, licking his lips. "Wow! That's some delicious peach juice!"

With flushed cheeks, mostly from her orgasm but now flushing a bit more from his words, Minnie looked up at him with a slightly tired smile. "Thank you..."

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny, slender waist, and she smiled warmly as she wrapped her legs around his hips, moving her arms around his frame. "You're sweet inside and out," he said with a light grin.

Her fading blush returned to her cheeks. "I'm glad you think so..."

He moved his face down closer to her neck. "I know so," he whipsered against her skin, making her quiver with delight. And when his warm lips met the skin on the left side of her neck, a soft moan escaped her parted lips. "Mickey..."

He pulled away and smiled down at his young wife. "So, ya wanna really get somethin' t' eat?"

She shook her head and smiled, seductively and sweetly. "Forget that. I've got to have you inside me... I need you between my legs, inside me, filling me up..."

He chuckled. "Do ya?"

"You have no idea..." she said, the left end of her mouth curling up into a devious smile. "But first, let's get these off you." She slipped her big toes into the waist of his pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. She'd become a master at using her toes for such a thing, as they'd done this enough times that she could pull his pants down with her eyes closed. She'd done it before, in fact, both with her hands and with her toes.

His penis stood fully erect as it was exposed, and little Minnie's eyes widened, she smiled big and her body quivered as she saw it, her clit twitching and her flower quivering at the sight. Oh, yeah, this was gonna be a super fun night.

"Wow!" she squeaked with excitement. Just the sight of his super hard rod was enough to make her quiver and almost cum right there. And the thought of him inside her was also almost enough to make her have another orgasm right then and there. As her eyes rose to meet his, he saw that unmistakable and familiar glazed, sparkling look in her eyes. Love, lust, passion and desire. Interesting how one look can say all that, but hers did. It was the look that said, "I want you. I need you. I love you."

Moving his dick closer to her groin and using a hand to push it down a bit, he touched the head of his cock to the head of her clit, sending a delightful jolt up her spine as she cooed from the touch.

"Oooh... Mickey..."

He teased her further as he slid his dick up and down, stroking the tip and the underside of his cock against her mons, making her moan as her back arched. He moved his dick up and down, rubbing her soft, smooth marshmallow mound, and she moaned as she felt her mound tingle. She felt how warm and hard he was against her, and it made her own little erection even stiffer, if that were any more possible. And he could feel how soft and smooth her skin was as he rubbed against her. He heard the soft "swish" sound that came from his shaft rubbing against her very smooth mound. And him rubbing against the super sensitive skin of her mostly-flat mound was getting her close to another climax again. Her hips were twitching in reflex as he massaged her mound with his cock.

"Mmm... Mickey... That feels... Yes... so good..." she moaned. "You're... gonna make me... cum again..."

"Can ya hold it a little longer?"

"Ooh... I-I'll t-try..." she said, whimpering from the pleasure, wanting to cum. He withdrew his cock away from her muffin and moved it downward, and brushed his tip against her inner lips. "Ooh..." she moaned as her hips twitched. When he touched his tip to her tight, little mousehole, which was already partly open and quivering a little, she inhaled sharply and jerked. "D-Do it..." she urged, desperately, looking up into his eyes. "Please... penetrate me... Fill me up... Do me... Make me cum..." He eased forward, his glans seperating her soft, tight little lips, and she squeaked in ecstasy at the feel. But he paused, only his tip between her lips, and just looked down at the tiny mouse in front of him. The sweet, needy, come-and-get-me smile she wore and her glazed, hazy, lust and love filled brown eyes. He teased her a little by easing forward just a little, his rod pushing her lips apart a little more. "Unnhh..." she moaned, her whole body trembling.

"I'll be right back, " he said, and pulled out of her, leaving her with an emptyness and missing the feel of him inside her.

"Hurry back..." she urged with a smile. He turned and dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Minnie sitting on the counter, legs apart, pussy wet, heart racing, and a powerful urge to have him inside her and a desperate need to cum. She held onto the edges of the counter with a death-grip, feeling her hot, hard nub twitch lightly and her flower quiver and spasm slightly in reflex to the orgasm she almost had. Oh, sure, she could rub her mound, her button, her outer or inner lips to get off or even finger herself and bring herself to climax easily. But no. No, she'd never jack off now when Mickey had gotten her this close and made her so horny and wet. He could easily make her cum. The place between her legs was reserved for him and him and him only. She didn't want to make herself climax, she wanted him to make her.

"Sorry guys!" Minnie heard her husband yelp from upstairs, and the young, little mouse couldn't help but giggle, raising a hand to her mouth. Obviously, he almost or did trip over Pluto and Figaro during his mad sprint out of the bedroom. She heard him running down the stairs and watched as he entered the kitchen. He stepped over to her and she spread her legs a tad more, a motion for him to get between them again. He obliged, and stepped over to stand between them, holding up a condom. "Now where were we?"

Minnie giggled, and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. "I believe you were about to do me silly and make me scream your name in esctasy."

"Now that's hot," he grinned.

She snickered, leaning up closer to him with half-lidded eyes. "I know what'll make things hotter..."

He waved the little wrapper. "Wouldja like to do the honors?"

"Heck, yes!" she replied eagerly, swiping the wrapper from him and ripping it open. She pulled out the condom, wadded up the wrapper and tossed it over him into the trash bin across the room, it landing right in it. "Score!" she cheered cutely, pumping her fist with a giggle. Then she gently pulled the condom down over his erect shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. She gripped his shaft in her hand and pointed it at her wet, quivering mouse-hood, holding it there as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a sedictive smile. "Now... Why don't you try for a score, hm? C'mon... Show me whatcha can do. Drive me wild."

The look in her eyes, the sweet and seductivness of her voice, her alluring I-want-you smile and the snug grip she had on his cock was almost enough to make him lose all self control right there. Here was a highly adorable, sweet girl with a smoking hot tight, little slender body, the voice of an angel and looks to match, giving him bedroom eyes while holding onto his stiff dick. Yep, he'd be nuts not to do what she wanted.

"Ya sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"Oh, I can definitely handle your 'bad boy'..." she smiled, chuckling as she pumped his rod a bit, making him grunt. "I'm totally ready for you..." She let go of his rod and leaned back a little, placing her hands on the counter at her sides. "You want me? Come get me."

"If yer sure..." he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure alright. Now c'mon... fill me up, big boy..." She gave him a flirty wink.

Mickey placed his hands on her hips and Minnie leaned up and forward, closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, bracing herself, preparing for the ultimate intimate feeling shared by two people in love. She tried to steady her racing heart but it was to no avail. Mickey touched the head of his shaft to her tight, quivering entrance, and her heart skipped as she gasped softly, her body twitching a bit. He eased foward into her tightness, his shaft seperating her lips and walls as he moved deeper into her core.

"Ooohhh... Mickey..." she moaned, her voice quivering and shaky from the pleasurable shivers going through her groin and body, her eyes rolling back into her head. "C-Can..." He stopped and listened to her labored, nearly incoherent speech. "Can you... t-thrust into me... h-hard and fast, p-please?" He nodded and complied. Gripping her hips a bit tighter, her also increasing her grip around his torso with her arms and his hips with her legs, he thrust into her core, forcing her tight lips and walls open as his dick penetrated her deep and hard. "Ahhg!" Minnie cried out in esctasy as the spike of intense pleasure shot through her, making her whole body shake. Her groin began to tingle and spasm and she knew she was going to cum. "Oohh! Mickey! I'm gonna cum already..." Hearing this, he thrust into her again, and she felt his huge cock rub her G-spot upon re-entry and his tip press against the entrence to her cervix, and that did it. Her cum burst out of her tract and onto his dick as her hips started twitching and her body and legs started to shake uncontrollibly. "Unhh! I'm c-cumming! I'm cumming, Mickey!" Minnied cried as her head whipped back as she came. Mickey continued to thrust into her, making her cum even harder, intesnifying her orgasm and making her spurt more cum.

As she came, she felt her pussy lips and inner walls spasm and clamp down on him with every contraction in her groin, and with every contraction, another squirt of her cum. She felt the opening of her cervix grip around his glans in attempt to suck up every drop of his semen, even though there wasn't any flowing into her womb. Her legs shook violently around him and her body jerked and shook, her tail shook wildly and her toes curled. Her fingers dug into his back as she clung to him with a death-grip. Her button twitched and throbbed as it, her pussy and her flower throbbed and tingled and spasmed. After twenty seconds, her orgasm began to diminish, her squeaking and moaning his name all the while, and she stopped shaking and ejaculating, leaving her out of breath. They felt the spasms in her groin let up and get fewer and farer between.

Mickey pumped her a few more times, ensuring she was done, her body and tail twitching and her hips jerking at the feel, and stopped, but kept himself inside her. He looked down at her, and she smiled warmly up at him. Her formerly peach muzzle was flushed, and she panted heavily and her dark brown eyes were glazed over.

"Wow... That was wonderful... You made me cum already..." she said, and chuckled softly.

"Ya definitely didn't last long that time." He chuckled. "Horny much?"

She giggled. "Very. But then you just felt that good too." She sat up straighter, embracing him a little tighter. "I love you..." she told him with a loving smile.

"Love you too," he said. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, and quickly felt their tongues intertwine, much like their bodies. After a moment of heated tongue dancing and her hot breath filling his mouth with every moan that escaped her throat, they pulled apart, dark brown meeting dark brown. "So... ya wanna go again?"

"You betcha!" she replied excitedly and eagerly, giggling. Then she chukled deviously. "Besides, you still haven't cum yet... We need to fix that..."

"Okay, ya asked fer it."

"Hold me..." she requested softly and warmly. "I wanna feel you holding me as we 'do it'."

He smiled, and moved his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her toward him, her front pressing against his. Minnie shivered in pleasure from the warmth of his bare body pressed so snugly against hers. They were connected from hips to heart as they gazed into each other's eyes. She could feel his rapidly beating heart and knew he could feel her own which matched his. Their stomachs were pressed together and she could feel the skin above his penis pressed pleasurable against her mons.

"Better?" he asked.

"A lot better," she said softly, her cheeks a cute shade of pink. "I love it when we're this close when we 'do it'."

"Anything for you, kiddo," he said tenderly, making her heart flutter. He glanced over at the fridge and she caught where he was looking. As he turned back to her, he was grinning. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

She grinned. "I'm definitely thinkin' what you're thinkin'."

She felt him slip out from between her legs as he started to lift her, and she tightened her grip around him with her legs and arms so she wouldn't fall, although she never worried he'd drop her. He picked her up and carried her over to the fridge, and pressed her against the door. She squeaked in surprise at first from the cold sensation of the door against her bare back, but because her body was so warm due to their previous go, it didn't take long for her body to adjust and heat up the surface.

"This alright?" he asked.

"Perfect," she confirmed with a nod and a grin. Her back was pressed against the fridge but not uncomfortably so. "Now I want you to bang me like there's no tomorrow..." She giggled. "Or at least until we kill the fridge, heh heh!"

"If ya want me t' stop just lemme know, okay?" he informed tenderly.

Her heart melted at his tenderness, and she smiled fondly up at him. "Thank you. I will." Then her smile turned seductive and devious. "But you don't hafta worry about that. 'Cause I never want you to stop."

"Ready?"

She smiled surely. "Give it to me, baby..."

He slid his hands down her back to her soft, smooth, firm, little butt cheeks and groped them, making her moan. He placed his erection at her hot, wet entrance, making her breathing hitch, and gently slid himself between her tight, little lips and into her tiny, hot and tight mousehole.

"Ooohhh..." Minnie moaned in erotic ecstasy as he filled her again, feeling her pussy lips and inner walls stretching pleasurably around his girth and gripping him inside her. He kept going until he was deep inside her, her moaning loudly again as she felt his tip press against her cervix. Her glazed eyes met his, her mouth open as uneven pants came out, her cheeks already pink. She savored the incredible, indescribable feeling of their joined bodies, the feeling of their hearts racing together so closely, the feel of bare skin against bare skin, and of the look in her husband's eyes. "Oh, Mickey... Mmm... You... feel s-so good... inside me..." she smiled up at him, her breathing already becoming labored and her speech incoherent.

He leaned in and she met him halfway as she craned her neck to capture his lips hungrily. After several seconds of tongue dancing, Mickey broke away from her lips and started making his way around the front of her neck, making Minnie moan his name in response. As he kissed lightly across her little neck, Minnie shivered in pleasure. With his light kisses along her skin and his cock inside her, the moment just felt so intimate, so perfect. It made her feel tingly and erotic all over. His light kisses and gentle nips at her skin made her body tingle, and her nipples stiffend and her areolas puffed up as a result. As he moved upward and met her lips once more, she kissed him back, and after several seconds, they pulled apart and shared a smile.

Mickey pulled out of her just to his tip, then eased back into her, pumping her at a gentle pace.

"Oohh... Mickey..." Minnie moaned as Mickey pumped her, her hands gripping his back as her back arched. Her tender, little pussy reflexivly tightened around him with every re-entry, the pleasure already building once more. "Ooh... Please... g-go faster..." the little mouse moaned. Mickey complied and quickened his speed, thrusting into her a little faster. "Unhh!" she gasped at the sudden increase in pleasure, speed and intensity. "Oh, Mickey!"

Mickey felt his own peak nearing. Hearing her cute squeaks and moans, feeling the way her little body twitched and jerked moved against his and the way her legs gripped around his hips, and the feel of her hot, slick inner walls gripping him so snugly was causing him to near his own climax as he thrust deeply into her core.

Minnie began rocking her hips against his instinctively, working her cunt around his cock more urgently, increasing her pleasure as well as his, both feeling her pussy and walls tightening around him, indicating that she was close. Her pleasure-laced moans and grunts got louder as her peak neared. She was so very close. "Ohh... I'm... gonna cum, Mickey..." she moaned, already knowing she wouldn't last even a minute - or thirty seconds - longer. "I'm... oohh... so close..."

"Me, too, Min..." he grunted.

As he pounded her little mouse pussy, her lower back was pressed against the fridge, and with every thrust he made into her mouse-hood, her lower back and the back of her pelvis pressed further against the door. But she felt no pain nor did she find it uncomfortable. The pleasure she was experiencing was too great for her body and brain to register anything else. Oh, sure, she might be a little sore the next day, but it was worth it. So worth it. She'd heal, and boy, what a great memory. What a way to cook up fun things in the kitchen. She heard, and of course, felt it as her lower back and her pelvis thumped against the fridge door. Had her mind not been so lost from the incredible pleasure coarsing through her body, she would've laughed. She felt high, drunk on ecstasy as she felt erotic and tingly in every inch of her body.

Suddenly, Minnie felt her groin begin to tingle and a heighten in tension deep in her core. Instantly, she felt her pussy lips and inner walls clamp down on his member. "I'm g-gonna c-cum!" she squeaked in ecstasy. Also instantly, Mickey leaned in and started kissing and licking across her neck as he groped her butt cheeks in his hands, suddenly intensifying her pleasure as she started to cum. "M-Mickey!" Minnie cried as she started to shake, her legs shaking and squeezing around him, her toes curling and her tail swishing about wildly as she started ejaculating. Her button throbbed and twitched and her cunt lips and inner walls spasmed and throbbed as she came, hard. Her hot cum exploded onto him, soaking his cock and balls. "Oohh! I-I'm c-cumming!"

"Ung! So am I!" He came suddenly, shooting his semen into the condom. He gripped her tight, little tush and gritted his teeth as he fired his load, his dick throbbing and his eyes clenched shut.

Minnie felt his shaft throb inside her and it added to the pleasure pulsing through her. Minnie climaxed for twenty seconds and Mickey for ten seconds before they came down from their high, leaving the both of them out of breath. Mickey thrusted into Minnie several more times, making sure she was done, her hips jerking at the feel on her now extra-sensitive pussy. He stopped thrusting and she relaxed, her legs feeling like jelly and her body, mainly between her legs, quivering from her mind-numbing, tail-twitching orgasm. Minnie smiled up at her lover with a flushed muzzle, panting for breath as she tenderly stroked his back with her fingertips.

"Wow... That was amazing..." she said breathlessly.

"I'll say... That felt great!"

She giggled. "Hee hee! Totally great!" She leaned up, closing the distance between them and swept her lips over his. "I love you, sweetie..."

"Love you too." He kissed her forehead and gently slipped out of her. She pulled the condom off his now-softening rod and tossed it into the trash, where it landed with great accuracy, then circled her arms back around his neck. He chuckled. "Another score. Yer on a roll tonight."

She chuckled, smiling deviously. "That's nothin' compaired to the big shot you just scored. You scored the big shot tonight."

"You got some points, too, ya know," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the one that got the hole-in-one." She giggled.

"Well, ya still got lotsa points tonight, too." He nuzzled her, making her body heat up again as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Yeah, you're right," she said when he pulled back, knowing how many orgasms she'd had. "How 'bout we call it a draw?" she suggested, rubbing the back of his neck affectionately.

"Sounds good." As he pulled her away from the door and pecked her lips, she giggled and pecked him back. Sharing a smile, Minnie curiously glanced behind her at the fridge door.

"Whoops!" she squeaked in surprise, then burst into laughter. He looked at her puzzled, then angled her so he could see what she was laughing at. "We dented the door, heh heh!"

Sure enough, the fridge door was now dented from the pounding she'd recieved from him in their moment of heated, passionate love-making. It was right where her rump had been, so the dent was about the size of her rear end, which was small. But the dent was a little bigger than that, considering how hard they'd went at it. She snickered, then both started to laugh, her head going back, then burying her head on his shoulder as she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Guess that would be my fault," he said with a embarrassed grin.

"Nah, don't worry, sugar," Minnie comforted with an honest smile. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. After all, I was the one who told you to pound me like there was no tomorrow." She giggled. "It's both our faults," she smiled. Minnie didn't want Mickey to feel guilty over it, considering she also had a hand - or a butt - in it too.

"Man, if any of our friends see that and wonder what happened..." Mickey mused in thought with a grin.

The tiny young mouse snickered. "They don't hafta know. Besides, we could always tell 'em it was a force of nature."

He quirked a brow. "How so?"

She shrugged. "Simple. The force of you pounding me into oblivion, and it was our natural instincts to keep going regardless of what it did to the door. Force of nature; get it?" She grinned deviously, and he wondered how she could be so cute and cunning at the same time. "Only we don't have to tell them what kind of force of nature."

"That could work."

She laughed. "Or we could simply say, 'What dent?'"

Both laughed, and shared a smile. A tender smooch followed suit. Afterward, Mickey pulled away and Minnie hoped off the counter, a little shakily as she stood.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Heh, yeah, I'm okay. My legs just feel a little like jelly, that's all. But I love that feeling you give me." She leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"So do ya still wanna get a snack?" he asked, recalling her reason for coming downstairs in the first place.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry or thirsty anymore." She giggled. "I think you filled me up enough." She then moved one arm around his, leaning against him. "How's about we go back to bed?" She nuzzled him. "I'm in the mood for some cuddling."

"Sounds good. Oh, yeah... Let's not forget our clothes."

"Right," she snickered. They picked up their clothes and started toward the doorway. As they walked past the fridge, Minnie giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Minnie giggled and lifted her tail, pointing the tip of it at the fridge door. "You really did me good. That dent's evidence of that, heh heh!"

"You told me to," he grinned.

"I know," she said simply. Then she leaned against him. "And I'm certainly glad I did. It was totally worth it!" They walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the stairs, where he scooped her up bridal-style, her giggling and moving her arms around his neck happily, loving being in his war, strong arms. "So do ya think anyone will notice?" She looked up at him.

"I doubt it'd be hard t' miss," he grinned as he carried her upstairs.

"Well, it definitely serves as a good memory of all the fun we cooked up in the kithcen tonight," she grinned.

"Ohh, yeah."

As they made it to their bedroom door, the two young mice peeked their heads around the door to see their pets were sound asleep. Quietly, he tip-toed over to their bed, they dropped their clothes on the floor, and he crawled into bed, laying her down next to him as they snuggled underneath the blankets. They intertwined their tails as Minnie lay with her head upon her husband's shoulder.

"Think ya can sleep?" he asked.

"I think so. You really wore me out." She giggled.

"Heh, ya done a number on me too." They shared a chuckle, then a smooch, and finally a yawn. "G'night, doll."

"G'night, baby. Love you."

"Love you."

Mickey and Minnie shared one more good night kiss, then settled down to rest, their bare bodies nestled close as their hearts beat together as one. It wasn't long before sleep over took them, and the young couple slept peacefully on through the night.

The next morning, both mce started to awaken together. They shifted in their slumber and opened their eyes to greet the day, their first sight upon waking up being each other.

"Morning," Minnie smiled sweetly and cutely.

"Mornin'," Mickey replied.

She lenaed up and swept her lips over his, nipping at them playfully. "Did you sleep well?"

He yawned, which made her yawn too. "Yeah, I did. How 'bout you?"

"I slept wonderfully." She rubbed his bare chest affectionately.

"Heh. Are ya sore this mornin'?" he asked lightly with a grin.

She snickered. "Surprisingly, no. Besides drilling me into next week, you're also a terrific painkiller."

"Well, I'm glad ya aren't sore."

"Thanks." They shared a smile, then a kiss. Pulling away, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful..."

Her cheeks flushed as her heart melted. "Thank you. You're handsome, you know that? And I mean that." They smiled as they just lay in silence. It was then that their stomachs rumbled. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast. Whaddaya say?"

"Sounds good to me!"

The litle mouse giggled. The way to a man's heart really was through his stomach. Or at least with Mickey it was. She leaned down and tugged on his bottom lip with her own lips while giving a cute, little purr, then smiled at him as she patted his chest and sat up and slipped out of bed. As she started over to the closet, she noticed she didn't hear any movement besides her own. Reaching the closet, she turned back over her shoulder to see her lover simply watching her as he sat up in bed. She smiled coyly, and wiggled her little rump invitingly, swishing her tail playfully.

"You're watching me, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I enjoy it."

She turned fully to him, and sauntered over to him slowly, her lightly-curved hips swaying ever so slightly with each step, eyes half-lidded. Reaching him, she crawled onto the bed, and moved her legs around him, straddling his lap as she circled her arms around his neck. She moved forward untl she was pressed against him; his dick pressing pleasurably against her hot mound - her moaning softly at the contact - their stomachs pressed together and their chests together. "I'm flattered that you do. But why just watch me when you can have some fun with me?"

"I like yer offer," he grinned, placing his hands on her hips. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Just then, another rumble erupted from their bellies, and since their forms were pressed so closely together, they felt each other's stomach growl, which made them break the kiss with a laugh. "We better get somethin' t' eat before we start eatin' each other."

Minnie snickered. "That sounds fun. Hee! Besides, you already ate me out last night." Both chuckled, then she eased off his lap and took his hand, pulling him up with her. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat." She stepped over to the closet and started getting dressed.

"Right behind ya, toots!"

She gave him a flirty wink. "Aannd after breakfast, we could come back in here to finish what we were about to start..."

"Heh, who says we hafta come back in here?" he grinned as he pulled on a shirt.

"Ooh, kinky... I love it!" She giggled and pecked his lips and both smiled.

After getting dressed, the mice grabbed each other's hand and started downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, Minnie started giggling uncontrolably as soon as she saw the fridge.

"Wow, that's some dent we put in it, heh heh!"

"My bad," he grinned.

Minnie smiled, and faced him as she moved her arms around his neck. "Don't worry. It was worth it. I'd dent the fridge all over again just to get to do what we did last night."

"Ya would?"

"Duh!" she laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh too. As their laughter died down, they gazed into each other's eyes. They leaned forward and nuzzled noses, then shared a smooch. "I love you, Mickey," she said with a fond smile.

"Love you, too, Min."

They kissed once more, shared a smile, then she giggled softly as she took his hand and led him over to the counter. The young lovers started making breakfast together, both having a great time since they were doing it together. Once their pancakes were done, they sat at the table, held hands as they said a silent prayer, then started to it. When they were almost done eating, they heard a familiar knock on the door. They recognized the knock.

"Come on in!" they said in unison. The door opened and Oswald and Ortensia walked into the kitchen, greeting the mouse couple.

"Guys, that new movie we wanted t' see is playing!" Oswald said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go see it?" Ortensia said.

"Sure!" Mickey replied.

"You bet!" Minnie agreed.

Oswald caught the now dented fridge door out of the corner of his eye and turned to it curiously. "What happened to the fridge?"

"W-What're ya talkin' about?" Mickey asked, exchaning a look with Minnie.

"The dent? Didn'tcha see it?"

"Well, whaddaya know... How strange..." Minnie said, acting innocent.

"Wonder how that got there..." Mickey said, and the two mice grinned at each other.

"Wonder how that happened..." the mice said in unison with knowing grins.

THE END


End file.
